Crossed Paths Part 9 The Conclusion
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: The end is near...or could it be a beginning? In loss, there is rebirth. We say goodbye to a familiar face and an old debt is repaid.


Three Months later-western Ireland

Buffy Summers looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was extended so far that she couldn't see her feet anymore. She felt like a huge whale. Buffy had no idea how far along she was or how close to delivery she was, she felt like it would be very soon before her daughter came into this world.

"We are so going on a diet when you're born." Buffy placed her hands on her belly and felt the baby kick. It made Buffy very happy when the baby did that.

Buffy ventured into the kitchen to find it empty and grabbed some fruit. The sun was about to set. This was one of Buffy's favorite times of day. She would sit in the lounge chair on the beach and think about Methos as she munched.

When she watched the sun go down as she always did these days, and told her daughter about her father. The baby moved around quite a bit when she did that. She didn't kick so much, but it was more of movement, like she was jumping around in happiness.

The sun finally set and Buffy hefted herself out of the chair. She rubbed her back as she stood up straight. There was a noise behind her and she whipped around as fast as she was able, quickly taking up a defensive position.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the strange woman.

"A friend." The stranger responded.

"You know, I've got plenty of friends…well, not right here at the moment, but they're out there. You are so not one of them, lady." Buffy backed away.

"I 'm here to take you home," the woman spoke and Buffy felt her heart thud painfully in her chest, "we need to get you out of here. Now." The woman moved towards Buffy and the Slayer backed away more.

"There's a little thing called 'trust' and I don't trust you." Buffy said defiantly.

"My name is Cassandra. I …knew Methos 3,000 years ago." The woman spoke and Buffy felt an icy hand close over her heart.

Buffy was momentarily caught off balance by what this woman said. The shock didn't last very long, Buffy's defense slide right back into place.

"What do you want?" Buffy said, and tightened her hands into fists.

"I know you and he are lovers…a life has been created when it should not be possible. I must get you and your child back away from here…she is destined for great things. You must come with me, we haven't much time." The woman implored.

"Look, I don't know how you know about that, but…" Buffy stood her ground now as the woman approached closer.

"Miss Summers, you and your child are in grave danger. We need to…" the woman stopped speaking as she felt the presence of another immortal. She instinctively went for her sword, but stopped short when she saw a gun being pointed at Buffy. It was Castillo.

"Who are you?" Castillo asked.

"My name is Cassandra. You cannot harm this woman and her child. They must live." Cassandra moved to stand in front of Buffy to shield her.

Buffy was once again shocked. This stranger was going to put herself in front of the gun to keep Buffy safe. Why was she doing this?

"Cassandra, eh? Wait a minute. You're the Seer Cassandra. You want to save this woman and her child. I'd want them dead if I were you. What a marvelous boon it would be for you. Killing the lover and the child of the man that killed your entire village, your family, made you his slave…would that not be the sweetest revenge?" Castillo spoke to Cassandra, but kept his eyes on Buffy.

Buffy backed up so quickly that she almost lost her balance. This Cassandra woman would have taken her off the island and then killed them. Buffy almost trusted her. Cassandra turned to face Buffy, her eyes pleaded with the Slayer not to believe him.

"I wouldn't have hurt you. I have a score to settle with Methos, but it is with him. I would never harm innocents to avenge my people," She spoke to Buffy, then turned her attention back to Castillo, "The Slayer and her child will not be harmed!"

Castillo had moved closer to Cassandra when she spoke to Buffy. He stood so close to her that he reached out with the gun and pistol-whipped her across the face, when she turned back around.

"Children. Children. Shush…you musn't fight, its not nice. Naughty children" A voice beckoned from the shadows near the house. Drusilla stepped out, her eyes glowing in the gathering dark.

"Silly, silly girl, creeping around like a thief…can't hide in the shadows, Seer…I saw you. You were trying to steal our prize away, weren't you? You're just another dirty girl. Esteban, darling, take care of her. We can't have her telling tales in school." Drusilla turned on her heel and whisked into the house.

Castillo advanced on Cassandra. The woman managed to pull her sword out, but she wasn't quick enough. Castillo shot her multiple times, and she fell to the ground dead. Buffy went to her side and felt for a pulse.

"You killed her." Buffy whispered and looked down at Cassandra.

"Not really. It's only temporary. She'll be out for a while. Get in the house...now." He grabbed Buffy by the arm and stood her up.

He walked her back to the house. Castillo forced her into the living room, and shoved her down on the couch. Buffy rubbed her arm when he let her go.

"Hey! Watch it with the roughness…this package is marked fragile." She glared at him.

"You did a naughty thing, you did, Slayer. You went and spread your filth into all those little girls. You've spoiled all the lovely food. Mommy is very, very angry. You'll get your chance to make it up to mommy. Isn't the right, Esteban? It's only three more days until our fantastic party. It'll be a grand affair. We'll have glowing candles, a lovely dark ritual, and the Slayer's blood, going drip, drip. It'll be a delicious vintage, it will. Fly, fly little babe into the everlasting night." Drusilla chanted like a nursery rhyme as she danced around the room.

Buffy sat there, and let Drusilla's words sink in. She was getting seriously pissed now. Drusilla was going to be majorly dusted when the spell wore off. This strong a spell took a lot of energy to maintain…it would only been a matter of time before it wore off.

"I beat you before, you vamp tramp. I can so kick your ass again. If only Spike and Angel could see you now. I'd be ashamed if I were a vampire. Just look at you…pathetic." Buffy fired back at Drusilla.

The crazy vampire stopped her dancing and strode to where Buffy sat. She looked at her gleefully and then belted Buffy right across the face. Buffy's head reeled from the assault. All she could see was stars. The protection spell…what was happening?

"In case your wondering, the leash only applies to you, and your new friend. When Drusilla saw Cassandra coming, she figured that we may need a little something to keep the two of you in line." Castillo tried to wipe the blood from Buffy's spilt lip. Buffy jerked away.

"Oh, look what you made me do, you dirty girl." Drusilla leered at her.

Buffy got up off the couch and made her way out of the room. She headed upstairs and closed her the door to her room. When they heard Buffy's door shut, Castillo turned to Drusilla.

"Are you sure I can't keep her as a pet?" Castillo looked to Drusilla.

"No, darling boy, her and that spoiled apple have to die. You can't neuter a Slayer, my pet. She'd end up killing you. Horrid little beast, she is. Poor Angelus she sent to Hell, Darling Spike fell under her spell. She's got to pay her bill..." Drusilla stared into space for a while, and then went outside to go hunting for her evening meal. Castillo was left there to marvel at her craziness.

Buffy saw Cassandra's body when she entered the room. She looked at the woman that lay on the bed, slid down against the length of the closed door to sit on the floor, and she burst into tears. She placed her hands on her belly, and felt the baby stirring beneath her fingers...it was the baby's way of telling her mom that it would be ok.

"They are not going to kill you. They're not. Your daddy is going to find us. He will…he'll find us before it's too late. He has to…" Buffy cried harder and buried her face I her hands.

"Buffy," Spike sat on the floor next to her, "Come now, pet. Don't cry. Its not good for the little one."

"They want to kill my baby, Spike." The tears flowed faster down her face. Spike leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He wiped the tears from her face.

"No, love. You'll be saved. They're so close to finding you. Your librarian will soon be on the right track. The bookworm hasn't given up." Spike smiled, and put an arm around her and drew her close.

"Can't you do anything? Haunt them or something. Anything?" Buffy cried.

"I don't think it works like that, Buffy. I'm only here because you loved me. I have no connection to him." Spike smoothed her hair.

More tears flowed from Buffy. Her courage was disappearing fast, and despair threatened to consume her. This was how it was going to end for her…she'd faced down hell itself…and now her baby was going to die. It wasn't fair.

"Dreams. You can reach him when he dreams." Cassandra croaked from the bed. She struggled to sit up. She struggled to sit up, and then stared directly at Spike.

"You can see him?" Buffy looked at Cassandra.

"Yes. Blond, dressed all in black, roguishly handsome," Cassandra managed a weak smile and looked at Buffy.

"Oh, I like her." Spike said, and looked right back at Cassandra.

"This is the vampire lover that died saving the world. He is right, it is because of your love for him that he's able to be here. I can feel it. Use that love to get to Methos…that is your connection. Buffy's love is the key. When he's asleep…that is when you must try."

Both Spike and Buffy looked at one another. This was their shot. It was their one chance to contact the others.

"It's a hell of a chance, pet. I may not be able to ever come back, but…oh, bollocks…sign me up." Spike stood up.

"Spike." Buffy whispered, touched Spike's cheek, and smiled as he disappeared.

London

The group had assembled with the exception of Angel. He had remained back in Los Angeles to work the mystics. Angel flew Kennedy over on the jet only hours before and had just arrived. The Woods arrived shortly after she did. Joe was also missing. He was at the other Watcher's Council attending the inquiry of Cassandra's Watcher.

Life in the factory had continued as normal as it could for the new Slayers during the group's absence. Sean O'Hara had seen to the physical conditioning and weapons training. Eloise Philby took over Dawn's instruction while Giles was gone.

There was some good news to report in all the woe. During one of their stops on vacation, Mac asked Willow to marry him. She accepted his proposal while they were on Splash Mountain. The ride's camera captured the moment as they plummeted down the falls with Mac slipping the ring on her finger.

They all sat around the map, and discussed their findings. Nothing they found out was really all that helpful. There were fewer nests in Canada Mac told them, he smiled at his fiancée

"We'll hit some more places in Scotland. The weather is looking to turn really ugly off the west coast of Ireland, then we'll try peas on toast and flying space monkeys…Methos?" Mac stopped in the middle of the strategy and looked at his friend. It was obvious that he wasn't listening.

"Yes, ugly monkeys on toast." He repeated. It was obvious his mind was not functioning on the higher levels. Exhaustion was taking its toll on the immortal.

"Next we'll pass go, collect $200, and buy Park Place. Sound good to you?" Xander asked.

"Sounds good." Methos ran a finger over Ireland.

It had been six months since Buffy's abduction. There was no sign of Buffy Summers anywhere. It was almost like she had been wiped from the Earth completely. There had never even been a note or ransom request…there was nothing.

"Methos, you should go home. Get some sleep. We'll call you in the morning." Willow focused her thoughts on Methos. He looked up from the map with glazed over eyes and stood.

"I am going home to get some sleep. Be sure to call me in the morning." Methos walked to the doorway and stood there.

"Ooops," Willow said aloud and then focused her thoughts back on Methos, "Mac's going to drive you home."

"Highlander, drive me home." He commanded even in his trance.

Mac kissed his fiancée and then grabbed his coat, following his friend out the door.

"Score one for the wily Wicca. Good job putting the whammy on Methos." Xander nodded at his friend with a huge grin on his face and linked his hand with Brenna's hand.

"Poor man. He's all done in." Brenna watched the two immortals go.

"He was looking quite knackered." Giles added and then wiped his glasses with the hem of his shirt. They all were more than tired, and would finish discussing the course of action in the morning.

"This isn't looking good Giles. Buffy has been missing for almost six months…what if…" Willow bit her lip in sadness.

"I know Willow, but we must keep hope alive…Buffy wouldn't want us to give up." Giles hugged her tightly.

Giles, despite his words of encouragement, felt a deep hollow ache in the pit of his stomach. Too much time passed, too many places searched, and too many disappointments suffered, and still nothing. These past months aged Giles in spirit, he grew more weary everyday his Slayer was gone…he missed his little girl. He wouldn't quit until they found her one way or another.

"Hey G-Man…let's go grab a pint?" Xander offered hopefully.

"Thank you, Xander, but I think I'll pass." Giles rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, cheerios." Xander said, and Brenna winced at her boyfriend.

"Its 'cheerio', you daft idiot." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I know, I meant cheerios…I'm hungry." He said, and he put his arm around her waist and the two of them left to go upstairs.

The rest group broke up and went to their respect lodgings. Willow would wait for Mac at the hotel he was staying at. When asked why he didn't get a place in the city, he answered "room service". Willow loved that.

Mac parked his car and let Methos into his house. It was a good that Willow put Methos on autopilot, it was the only way the man was going to get some sleep. Mac left Methos and then went to his fiancée.

Methos mindlessly walked into their bedroom, and climbed into bed his clothes on. On the nightstand was a picture of Methos and Buffy. It was one Dawn had taken when they first moved in together.

Methos had his arms around Buffy, and was trying to shove a huge chocolate ice cream cone into her mouth. Buffy was trying to push it away, and there was ice cream all over her fingers as she smooshed it with her hands…they were both laughing. He took the picture, and put it on the pillow like he had done everyday for the last six months, then drifted into sleep.

Five hours later, Methos awoke to the faint smell of cigarette smoke. He cracked open his eyes to see a blond, black clad stranger sitting on the corner of the bed. Methos reached for his sword.

"Not going to do you any good, mate." The man took a drag from his cigarette.

"I'll be the judge of that." Methos swung in sword in an arc, passing right through where the man's head and shoulders met, and the blade embedded itself in the headboard. The man was still there, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"I'd get something to fix that before the Slayer sees that, but can't say I didn't tell you so. Listen, you need to hurry, book-boy…"the ghost took a drag.

"Watch who you're calling boy." Methos said in a low dangerous tone.

"Or what…you'll index me to death?"

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know Buffy?" Methos waved a hand through the ghost as he tried to hit him.

"Name's Spike…get your bleedin' librarian ass out of bed and get moving. Buffy's time is running out. She'll need a bit of timely rescuing soon. You've got two days. Go to the place where the sun sets on the Emerald Isle. You find your treasure at the end of the rainbow, mate." Spike faded away.

"I am a researcher, you Billy Idol reject, not a librarian." Methos said to the empty space, and heard an echoing chuckle as the figure completely faded.

Methos lay back on the pillows and looked at the clock. It was 4 a.m. If everyone were asleep, they wouldn't be for much longer. He threw back the covers and marched into the closet.

He put on whatever clothes he came into contact with. He ended up dressed in blue jeans, a Hard Rock Café t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. He took stock in his clothes and knew Buffy would be thrilled…he wasn't wearing a sweatshirt. He went into the living room, retrieved his keys and wallet, and then headed out the door.

Methos drove over to Mac's hotel and ran up the stairs to the floor he was staying on. The elevator would have been too slow. There was much to be done, and they couldn't waste a second. He got to Mac's room, and banged on the door repeatedly until he heard movement within the room.

Mac opened the door holding his sword and a bed sheet around his waist. He also looked very harassed and sweaty.

"Methos? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Mac glared at his friend. Methos only smiled and pushed his way into the room.

"Good morning, darling." He winked at Willow. The girl was all tousled and flushed. He had interrupted them, but it couldn't be helped. MacLeod would have to be angry later.

"This had better be important, Methos." Mac still stood at the door. He closed the door and sat on the bed, waiting for a really good explanation.

"I know where Buffy is. She's in western Ireland…off the coast, to be a little more specific. We have to leave as soon as possible. Gather everyone, now." He made his way to the door and opened it.

"Does that spell you worked on him cause brain damage?" Mac asked Willow.

"Uh…Methos, how do you know? I mean, we've tried lots of spells and haven't come up with very much. I think you need more rest." Willow gathered the sheet around her and sat up in the bed, pushing the hair out of her face.

"I've rested enough. There is no time to explain now. You've got half an hour to get to the factory. I'll call everyone to the factory when I'm on my way." He left as quickly as he had arrived.

Mac shook his head in order to clear it, Methos blazing in here and issuing orders per usual made his head spin. Willow was also in a little bit of a daze, but she smiled. She knew Methos was right.

"I'll call everyone and get them mobilized." Mac sat down on the bed and kissed her, then grabbed the phone.

"You know, it would save time if we showered together." Willow wrapped her arms around him and hugged her. She kissed his shoulders, hoping to tempt him. He chuckled and turned to kiss her on the nose.

"Not a good idea...Methos said half an hour…not enough time." Mac kissed her.

"Oh pooh." Willow pouted.

"When this is over, we'll take the longest shower in the world. That is a huge promise." Mac kissed her once more, and she moved off the bed and into the bathroom.

It took him roughly fifteen minutes to call everyone, and get the group on their way to the warehouse. Willow appeared in the doorway dressed only in a towel. Mac's heart tripped in his chest, and he cursed Methos for the deadline

"How's it going? Did you get in touch with everyone?" She started to dry her hair with another towel.

" 'It' is ready for a cold shower, but yes, they're all on their way. We'll see them in about twenty minutes." He hung up the phone, took off the sheet he was wearing and headed into the bathroom. Willow moved out of the way.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked.

"Quite sure. Get dressed." He grabbed the towel that she was wearing, and nudged her out the door.

Ten minutes later Mac was showered and shaved. Willow was dressed by the time he emerged from the bathroom. He threw on a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of boots. Mac and Willow arrived at the factory to find the group assembled.

Xander was resting his head on Brenna's shoulder with his barely propped open eyes open. Giles's was leaning into his extremely large mug of tea, his face hovering a mere three inches above the rim, and Faith sat nestled in her husband's arms with her head against his shoulder, she was half asleep too. Joe and Kennedy sat slumped in the armchairs with bleary eyes. Methos seemed to be the only one that was fully alert.

"We're all here, Methos. What's going on?" Mac asked as he and Willow took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, what's the dealio?" Faith asked sleepily, yawning widely.

"I know where Buffy is, or the general area…at least. I have gathered what you need for your spell Willow. Please." Methos gestured at the map.

"With all due respect, Methos, but are you completely cracked?" Giles looked up from his tea.

"Didn't Willow do some sort of whammy on him? Are you certain, Methos?" Joe asked.

"Quite certain. Someone came to me tonight. He just appeared out of nowhere. He said Buffy was at the place where the sun sets on the Emerald Isle. At the end of the rainbow I will find my treasure. He said we only have two days left."

"He, who? Its not a lot of sense, you're making." Brenna spoke and that caused Xander to open his eyes.

"He had blond hair, smokes, also a black leather coat. He said his name was Spike." Methos described the man he saw.

Methos noticed that Faith, Robin, Giles, Xander, Kennedy, and Willow were now all fully awake. Shock was apparent on all their faces mixed with a heavy dose of disbelief.

"Spike." They whispered and looked back and forth at one another.

"He's off his trolley for sure." Giles spoke.

"Ok, he's cracked." said Xander.

"Like humpty-dumpty, yo." Faith added in.

"Methos, you've got to be wrong. Spike is dead." Willow told him.

"He burned up when the Hellmouth collapsed." Kennedy said also.

Willow gathered the bottle of herbs in her hands. Methos was hanging onto a delusion and it wasn't healthy. They all missed Buffy, but his grief was making him imagine things.

"I know what I saw, and I am telling you all that it was him." Methos said resolutely.

"It couldn't hurt to try one more time." Robin encouraged Willow. She didn't know what good it would do. Willow looked to Mac for some sign as to what to do, and he smiled softly…his way of saying to go for it.

Willow mixed the herbs and sprinkled them over the map. The stars appeared on the map in the same places they had the previous time. No more than five seconds later they disappeared, and a single bright red star appeared on the map on a little island off the western Irish coast.

"By the Goddess, its her. It's Buffy! It's Buffy! We found her!" Willow jumped up and launched herself at Mac. She hugged him excitedly. Mac was slammed back against the couch when she landed on him.

Methos felt the leaden shroud leave from his being. He stared at the red star on the map and smiled, kissed his fingers and touched the red star. The star glowed brighter and split into two. The pulsed in time with one another like two heartbeats.

"Willow, love, is it supposed to do that?" Methos asked.

Willow twisted in Mac's arms and gazed down at the map. This was very odd, indeed. The star splitting in two and pulsing, that was something new. She didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't know. Could it be because she's a Slayer? No, that isn't it. I once used it to find…never mind. It just never has done that before. Whatever the reason, we need to go now. Wasn't that what Spike said? We gotta go." Willow looked at Mac, then to the rest of them, and her attention finally focused on Methos.

"Willow, call Angel. Tell him what has happened. We need air transportation like five minutes ago yesterday." Methos said and then realized how much like Buffy he just sounded.

Willow leapt off the couch and ran to the phone. She dialed the number, and Angel answered the phone before the second ring. He was driving, and Willow heard the screeched of tires, and the honking of car horns.

"Willow…is it Buffy? What have you heard?" Angel said urgently.

"We don't know how she is…I tried the locator spell and it worked. She's in Ireland…an island on the west coast." Willow said in a rush. Lucky for Angel, he understood what she was saying; it came from being with Buffy.

"I'll be there." Angel said, and Willow heard the screech of tires as Angel roared back into traffic. "What do you need?"

Willow went on to give him a list of things that they would need. The air transportation would be there in a couple of marines, he promised. He'd bring the gang as well.

"See you soon." Willow said quietly as he hung up the phone.

"He's on his way." Willow said to the group.

"Alright. Here's a plan. Honey, you and Xander gather the weapons. Bring everything; we don't know what were up against, so we need to be prepared. Mr. Dawson, take Kennedy and Sean, you'll mobilize the Slayers. Mac, Methos, Giles, and I will discuss strategy." Robin Wood lifted his wife off of his lap and stood.

"Look at the man with the plan." Faith smiled and kissed him quickly.

Faith grabbed Xander and hauled him out of the room to get the weapons.

Four hours later, Angel arrived with Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred. It took an hour to get everyone and everything ready. Angel came with called in two pretty big choppers to haul everyone to the destination. He even brought a psychic to help with pinpointing Buffy's exact location.

They were ready. Everyone loaded onto the choppers that landed on the roof of the factory. Within minutes they were on their way to Ireland.

Western Ireland-two hours later

Drusilla and Castillo sat in the living room. She described the ritual to him. She stopped suddenly, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Drusilla began to moan.

"Oh dear, trouble is coming…lots of dreadful people coming this way. They've found us out. They've found us out. They want to spoil my lovely party." She spoke in a singsong way, like a little girl.

"I thought you said this place was hidden, and that they wouldn't be able to find us?!" Castillo started to panic, a wild fear in his eyes.

"Calm down, dearie. We're still safe…safe as tidy little houses. They can't see us. The spell is still working," she rose from her seat and went to a chest near the fireplace, "Take this, and get the Slayer ready. It's almost fun time…lots of jolly good evil fun." Drusilla took a white gown from the chest and tossed it to Castillo. He took the gown and went upstairs.

The weather outside turned really bad. The angry sky churned as the storm brewed and thundered overheard. The skies turned dark gray with rain heavy clouds, and the lightning lit up the darkening night.

The island became shrouded in an unnatural fog and then the wind howled. In her room, Buffy looked out the window. A pain tearing across her abdomen struck her, and it stole her breath away.

"Buffy? What is the matter?" Cassandra went to her immediately, and held her hand as another pain hit.

"I don't know. It hurts all of sudden. Huge cramps. Is this supposed to happen?" Buffy cringed as a bigger pain hit, and then there was a rush of water from under Buffy's skirt.

"You're water broke. Your baby is coming. Come now, we have to get you on the bed." Cassandra helped Buffy get onto the bed, where she lay on her side.

Buffy had been kicked, stabbed, shot, and beaten more times than she cared to remember, but this was far, far worse. Cassandra went into the small bathroom for a damp cloth. She returned and sat on the bed next to Buffy. Sweat beaded on the Slayer's brow. Cassandra wiped her face down, whispering softly to her.

"Just relax, Buffy. You can't rush this. You're daughter is anxious to make her appearance." Cassandra said to her.

"Relax? This hurts like a…it hurts a lot. How long is this going to take?" Buffy winced as the started again.

"I don't know. It could be hours, maybe days. Just don't push until I tell you." She helped Buffy turn over onto her side.

Castillo's footsteps were heard outside the door, and Cassandra turned her head to look at the door as she felt him.

"Time up, my pet." He opened the door, and saw Buffy panting on the bed. He realized she was in labor. He tossed the gown onto the bed and ran back downstairs.

Drusilla was still twirling around the sitting room, chattering like a crazed magpie. Castillo was starting to doubt his choice of joining the vampire. Was Methos's quickening really worth it?

"Its worth it, naughty boy. All his yummy insides just bubbling…"

"She's in labor. We should just kill her and get it over with. There is no time." He told Drusilla.

"There is always time. Everything in its place." She walked over to the chest, and pulled out a long, flat, intricately carved wooden box about 10 inches long.

Drusilla kissed the box and hugged it to her. She handed it to Castillo, and then lifted the lid off. Inside on a bed of blood-red velvet laid the wickedest looking knife he had ever seen. It was the same kind of knife that the Bringers used to kill Potentials, except this one was longer.

"Isn't it lovely?" Drusilla gazed at the blade.

Drusilla picked up the knife, and then heard the faint sound of the choppers as the approached. The lights from the choppers were very dim, but they could still be seen. They would be there within minutes.

"They're almost here. "What are we going to do now? Shit!" Castillo said, his panic increasing, as the choppers got closer.

"Keep calm. It'll all be just fine." A voice came from the darkness and a man dressed in preacher's clothing stepped out of the darkness.

"Who the hell are you?" Castillo gripped his sword, ready to fight this newcomer.

"The well first from which all darkness springs forth," she turned to the preacher, "I thought you were going to late for our party." Drusilla pouted and made mewling sounds.

"You're a lying sack of shit. They're going to kill us." Castillo tightened his hold on the sword, and swung at the preacher. It passed right through him.

"Never. I'm a man of my word. That is, my humble servant was until that little Slayer bitch sliced him in half. Go." The man once known as Caleb commanded.

Castillo stood his ground. He was frozen with fear. The choppers got closer, and Drusilla walked up to Castillo. She raised her hand to him, and swayed back in forth.

"Listen to my voice, naughty boy. Listen to mommy…listen. Come back to mommy…I need your help. Be a good boy and help mommy." Drusilla chanted and Castillo became entranced.

"Yes." He said in a trance.

The choppers landed on the beach. Drusilla looked out the window, and recognized some of the people coming from one of the choppers. They were the Slayer's horrid little friends, and Angel and his crew. The Slayer's lover and another stranger led the way. The wind picked up before the group got close enough to the house. Drusilla smiled…the barrier was working as promised.

Castillo snapped out of his trance as he felt Mac and Methos approaching. He took a hold of his sword, and swallowed nervously. There was no backing out now.

"Come, Miss Edith…time for the fun to start. You must keep the rotten party crashers busy if they get in." Drusilla looked to Castillo, and watched Willow step out in front of everyone.

Drusilla slowly ascended the staircase, and entered the room where she saw Buffy with her knees drawn up. Buffy's breathing became more rapid as the pain increased. Drusilla smiled…it was almost time.

"Your baby wants to come now." Cassandra looked at Buffy, there were tears streaming down the Slayer's face.

"I can't do this. I can't." Buffy cried. Her head thrashed from side to side.

"You must. Your daughter must come into the world." Cassandra urged.

"She's right, darling. Time to bleed." Drusilla advanced on them. Buffy screamed as a large pain ripped across her.

Outside the house, Willow Rosenberg raised her arms into the air. She called upon the Goddess to help her break this barrier, and implored to the most ancient of magics to do her will. The group jumped back as lightning struck the ground around Willow.

When the lightning stopped, Mac rushed to Willow, his sword in hand. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and steadied her when she swayed a little. Small drops of blood dripped from her nostrils.

"Are you ok? Can you do this?" He asked.

"This is strong. Someone has a serious need to keep us out of there. I'm ok. When I get an opening, you guys go for it." She said calmly and smiled at Mac.

The wind all of a sudden stopped and it was dead quiet. All of a sudden, a scream spilt the silence. It was Buffy. Both Mac and Willow looked at Methos. The immortal turned deathly white. A second scream rent the air quickly after the first. Methos gripped his sword and rushed the house.

Mac caught him before he hit the barrier. He struggled like a wild animal as Mac held onto him. Immortal or not, hitting the barrier would have disintegrated anyone.

"Let me go, McLeod!" Methos struggled more.

"No, Methos, no. Just wait, Willow is trying to bring the barrier down." Mac said to his friend as Willow raised her arms again and began to chant.

Willow took a deep breath, and reached way down into herself to the heart of her power and tried once more to bring the barrier down. Her power was draining fast, she didn't have enough power, and this was too powerful. Willow concentrated harder. If it meant using up every ounce of power and energy she had to do this, she was going to do it. Willow would do it even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Willow prepared to push herself over the limit, and a white light appeared in front of her. A young woman stepped from the light and appeared before her. She shimmered with dancing light, and smiled at Willow.

"Tara." Willow whispered.

Tara smiled softly at Willow, and reached out to touch her face. Even though she was incorporeal Willow could feel the warmth from Tara's power. Tara leaned in close to Willow, so that their faces were only mere inches away from one another. She whispered something to Willow, but Mac couldn't hear what. A second later she disappeared and Willow began to glow brightly.

The light emanating from Willow was blinding. It was so bright that every person shielded his or her eyes. Willow extended a hand out to the barrier, and light poured forth from her hand and created a fissure. Mac and Methos stood there in amazement. His amazement caused Mac to loosen his old enough for Methos to break away, and Methos made a run for the opening.

"Methos!" Mac yelled after his friend.

When Methos was through, the fissure sealed itself. Willow's light faded, and she fell to her knees. Mac rushed over to her and took her in his arms. He brushed the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. They were unfocused and she was breathing like mad.

"I can't…its just too much." She laid her head against him.

"Methos went through. I couldn't stop him." Mac kissed the top of her head. He prayed Methos would be ok.

Upstairs, Cassandra felt Methos's presence as he entered the house. She turned her face to the door, a large purple bruise coloring one side of her face. Fear twisted in her gut as Drusilla came closer with the knife.

"Time for the fun and games, dearies." Drusilla approached the bed slowly. She smiled wickedly as she saw Buffy. Cassandra rushed at Drusilla and tried to knock the knife from her hand.

"Nasty Seer. I'm going to pluck out those pretty green eyes…I gobble them up like tasty chocolates." Drusilla was tossed her away using her superior vampire strength.

Cassandra hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. She recovered quickly, and rushed the vampire again. The two women grappled with one another and fought. Buffy could do nothing but writhe in pain as the labor pains amplified in force.

Downstairs, Methos stood on the threshold, and listened to the darkness. The lights had all been extinguished and the room was plunged into terrifying blackness. He could feel Castillo nearby and someone else in the house...it had to be Cassandra.

"Please don't let her hurt Buffy." Methos whispered a prayer to whatever higher power was listening.

The curtain on the window remained open partially, and a small trickle of light filtered into the room as more lightning colored the sky. The flash illuminated Castillo for a brief second as he came from the shadow and charged Methos from a side room. There was barely enough time for him to move before the tip of Castillo's sword caught Methos's shoulder as he turned away.

Methos's hand went to his shoulder automatically, and his hand came away with blood. The bastard had drawn first blood. Methos wiped his hand on his pant leg, and wheeled around to face Castillo.

"I'm sensing you've got some back up. What's the matter, Castillo, too afraid to fight on your own?" Methos raised his sword and smiled at the other man.

"It's just us, Methos. I will have your head." Castillo lunged and Methos blocked.

"Do you know who I am, boy? The only head that will be taken tonight is yours." This time it was Methos that struck, and it caused Castillo to step back repeatedly. Methos attacked relentlessly, never letting up.

Castillo began to tire under the constant barrage. He backed into a chair, and it overturned, causing Castillo to lose his footing and fall onto his back. His sword flew out of his grasp when he landed. Methos stood over him like an avenging angel with pointed his sword down at the fallen man. It would be so easy to finish him off now. All he had to do was deliver the killing blow, but Methos paused.

"Why do you wait? Do it! If our positions were reversed, I wouldn't hesitate. Has the Slayer made you soft? You once were a great warrior. Love has taken your fire and left you a shadow of who you once were." Castillo taunted.

"You know nothing, infant. Get your sword and get up." Methos backed off enough to allow Castillo to get to his feet.

Once on his feet, Castillo scrambled for his sword and engaged Methos once more. The two of them parried and thrust back and forth. Buffy screamed again from upstairs and Castillo was distracted for a moment too long, and that was when Methos took his head. Castillo's headless body fell to the floor and Methos stood over it.

"I am Death." He said and then waited for the quickening to take him.

Drusilla and Cassandra continued to struggle with one another around the room. Drusilla threw her against the wall again, Cassandra's head hit very hard this time and she fell to the floor unconscious. Drusilla straightened her dress and smoothed her hair. She walked over to Buffy and stood over her with the knife poised.

"Isn't this a pretty picture, Slayer? It's time to cut the cake." Drusilla leaned over and whispered to Buffy.

Drusilla ran the blade over Buffy cheeks, coating it in Buffy's tears. The vampire lowered the knife and carved a symbol into Buffy's shoulder. Buffy screamed as the knife cut her, the pain of the wound and another contraction almost made Buffy pass out.

The house began to tremble, and the windows began to rattle. Buffy opened her eyes. The entire room was shaking. She looked at Drusilla, and the vampire looked as if she were listening to something whispering in her ear.

"Your lover killed my naughty little boy. Time to die, sweetie." Drusilla ran her fingers along the bloodied blade, and tasted the Slayer's blood.

"That's right, you sicko bitch." Buffy said and the light flickered out. Buffy took hold of bedpost, and broke it off when the next contraction hit. In the next flash of lightning, Drusilla stood with the splintered bedpost sticking out of her chest.

"Mischievous girl." Drusilla whispered before she exploded in a shower of dust.

Buffy had a moment to smile before another contraction battered her body. She cried in agony, the pains were getting worse and coming more rapidly. Buffy screamed once more.

Cassandra opened her eyes, and worked to clear her head. She looked around to see the vampire gone. She picked up the fallen blade that landed near her and broke it in two. She could have sworn she heard someone screaming 'no'.

"Cassandra…I think…I think the baby… is coming right now. Oh God!" Buffy gritted through clenched teeth. Cassandra lifted the hem of the skirt and got ready to deliver the baby. Cassandra placed a hand on Buffy's belly and it was rocked hard. The baby was starting to crown.

"Hold on Buffy…don't push just yet. Try and relax. Breathe in and out; she's almost got her head out. That's it." Cassandra coached her and Buffy relaxed as much as she could.

Ten minutes later, Buffy's daughter appeared in the world with a loud wail. She cleaned up Buffy and swaddled the baby in a blanket. Buffy lay back against the pillows and cried. She was so happy to see her baby safe. Cassandra cradled Buffy's daughter in her arms and then handed her over to Buffy.

"Hi there. You're so beautiful. I wish your daddy were here to see you. I think I'll call you 'Joy', after your grandma Joyce. My own little miracle, that's what you are. When you see your daddy, tell him I love him. I love you, too, forever." Buffy began to pale rapidly, Cassandra noticed the crimson stain spreading on the sheet that covered Buffy's legs

"My God." Cassandra whispered as she lifted the sheet…Buffy was hemorrhaging. There was so much blood.

"Hold on, Buffy. Please hold on." Cassandra grabbed the sheet and tried to stem the flow of blood.

Cassandra worked furiously to stop the blood flow, after a minute it had stopped, but it was too late. Buffy had lost too much blood. Her skin a deathly shade, her lips turning blue. Cassandra's tears began to flow as she watched Buffy kiss the baby and then closed her eyes. Her face relaxed in that forever sleep and she slipped quietly into the night.

Cassandra took the baby from Buffy's slack arms and held her close. Tears poured down her face. This was truly a great woman, and through her the world would now have a fighting chance.

"Your mother was right, little one. You truly are a miracle. You will bring us much joy…and hope, my love." She kissed the baby again and felt a very strong presence as the oldest immortal alive bounded up the stairs.

Methos burst through the door and headed straight for Buffy, not even noticing Cassandra standing there.

"Oh God, Buffy. Buffy…Buffy? Wake up. Please wake up, my love." He gathered her in to his arms and kissed her. She didn't respond. She wasn't breathing either. They had gotten there too late. His love lay in his arms like a ragdoll.

Methos caught sight of the bloodied sheet on the floor. It had fallen when Cassandra took hold of Joy. He let out a cry of anguish that echoed to the outside.

"We're too late." Giles whispered and then sunk to his knees and wept. The rest of the group all wept openly. Mac stood there in complete shock. Buffy was dead. Willow swayed and Mac caught her before she fell to the ground.

"No, Buffy, no." Willow cried onto Mac's shoulder.

Inside the house, Methos held onto his beloved and cried. He kissed her face and her eyes.

"Methos," Cassandra laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, "A life for the one you stole from me…remember this moment." Cassandra handed him the bundle she cradled against her chest.

Methos reluctantly put Buffy back on the bed and took the bundle. He gazed down and saw that it was a baby. It couldn't be.

"That is right, Methos. A baby…your daughter. Buffy named her 'Joy'. Keep her safe." Cassandra said and then she walked out of the room and out of the house.

Methos shifted the baby in his arms and kissed her forehead. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. His daughter would know no unhappiness if he could help it.

"Thank you, Buffy. She is by far the most precious gift anyone has ever given me," Methos leaned forward and showed the baby to Buffy, "Our daughter is equal only to the gift of your love. There will be no other for me, my love. With you gone, so goes my heart. I will love our daughter for the both of us and she will never want for affection. This is my solemn promise." He leaned over and kissed Buffy's lips one last time.

He got to his feet and kissed Joy's forehead again. He took one last look at Buffy and pulled a bed sheet up to her chin. She looked so peaceful. He turned his back, and carefully made his way down the stairs. He stood at the door to the house and took a hard look at those grieving before him.

They had lost more than a Slayer. Giles had lost a daughter. Dawn had lost her big sister. Xander and Willow had lost their best friend and sister. The Slayers had lost a teacher, a role model, and a comrade in the fight against evil. Buffy had been so many things to so many different people. It comforted him a little to know her memory would always live on in those who loved her, and his daughter would always know her mother through them.

"Methos?" Mac caught sight of him, wondering at what he carried.

"Everyone," he tried to choke back the tears, but found he could not, "This is my daughter, Joy. Buffy's last gift to us all." His knees began to shake. He couldn't hold himself up any longer, his misery weighing down too heavily on him.

Mac and Willow rushed to him before he collapsed. Willow rescued Joy, just as Mac caught his friend. Methos openly wept for his lost love. All Mac could do was to be there for him.

Willow looked down at the baby she held in her arms. She was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She looked like both of her parents, but she felt that she favored Buffy more so than Methos. Willow could feel the energy coming from the baby; it was very special and healing at the same time.

She looked up from the baby to see, Mac, Methos, and Cassandra all sense the same thing. The closer the presence got to the group, the stronger the sensation became.

"Jesus…" Mac said.

"…Christ" Methos finished and the two of them were holding onto their heads as if at any second they were going to explode. Cassandra was also on her knees a short distance away, also holding her head.

"Hey! What's going on?" Xander asked Brenna. The Watcher could only shake her head. She had no idea either.

Everyone, but Faith focused on the three immortals. The former rogue Slayer was smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

"Can't keep a good Slayer down, eh, B?" Faith said and the rest of the group and the immortals, all turned their attention to the house.

"I don't believe it." Robin Wood whispered.

Buffy Summers stood framed in the doorway of the house. She held onto the doorframe for support. She looked very tired, but joyously happy. The three immortals had recovered from the big headache and gazed in incredulity. Methos looked at Mac for assurance that he wasn't dreaming. Mac placed a hand on Methos's shoulder…he wasn't dreaming…she was really there.

"What's all the big boohoo?" Buffy asked.

Methos took a step toward her, then another slowly. He stood about ten feet away from her and stared.

"I'd like to do the big happy ending run to you, but I just birthed a baby…I'm a little sore." She smiled at him and that was all he needed to keep moving. He covered the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Methos kissed her soundly and then started to swing her around. All Buffy could do was hang on by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did I mention the soreness part?" Buffy said breathlessly when they stopped spinning.

"You're alive. By the Gods, you're alive." Methos framed her face in his hands and kissed her again. He picked her up in his arms and carried out to where the group stood.

Willow was now crying again, but this time in happiness. She handed Joy to Buffy as soon as Methos set her on her feet. They made a beautiful picture. Joy also began to cry, but she was hungry.

"I think she's hungry." Buffy kissed her daughter and Methos carried them both into the house. Without being told what to do, Buffy went slowly up the stairs to her room to feed her daughter. Methos followed.

When Joy had enough to eat, the group all gathered around the baby to get a look. Cassandra stood by the door away from everyone. Buffy handed the baby to Methos and then looked past everyone to where the woman stood.

"Thank you." Buffy said to her and smiled as tears filled her eyes, tears of happiness.

"You're welcome. Keep her safe. Be well, little sister." Cassandra moved forward and kissed Buffy on the cheek, then looked to a stunned Methos and left the house.

"Well, damn me…she didn't want your head, old man." Joe added in as they watched the woman disappear into the night.

"I hate to spoil the party, but I think it's about time we get back to London. I have a bottle of scotch that is just dying to celebrate." Mac said and hugged his fiancée.

They all went outside and boarded the chopped. Methos settled Buffy and his daughter in and then got in himself.

"I love you. Both of you." He kissed Buffy and then the baby.

"Right back at ya." Buffy reached out a hand to touch his cheek, but he caught it in his and kissed it.

Two hours later they touched down at the factory to drop off the Slayers. The rest of them were dropped off at were dropped at Methos and Buffy's house. Eloise had dropped Dawn off there while the group was in transit. She stood in the doorway, trying her hardest not to cry when she saw her sister.

"Took your time, didn't you. You're such a drama queen." Dawn couldn't hold on any longer and cried as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah, you got me." Buffy hugged her sister back fiercely.

They settled Buffy in bed. A doctor had also been called and checked out both mother and baby. Both were very healthy and doing splendidly. Dawn took charge of her niece and her, Joe, Giles, and Brenna fussed over her in the living room.

In the bedroom, Buffy lay propped up by several pillows with Methos also reclined against them next to her. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other held Buffy's hand.

"So, what was the big group head-grabbing earlier?" Xander asked. Methos and Mac exchanged knowing looks.

"Yeah, that looked really painful." Willow linked her hand with Mac's.

"Isn't that only supposed to happen when you guys sense a another…you have got to be kidding." Buffy began to say, but stopped when she started t answer her own question.

"Welcome to the club, darling." Methos raised the hand he held to his lips and kissed it.

"Combine the awakening of a newborn immortal with the mystical powers of a Slayer, it packs a hell of a punch." Mac grinned at Buffy. The two immortals watched Buffy, Willow, and Xander's jaws drop.

They all looked like their brains stopped working when they realized what was going on.

"An Immortal Slayer? Talk about job security. Way cool, Buff." Xander said and kissed his friend on the cheek. He left the room and went to go tell the rest of the group the news. Everyone inside the bedroom listened as Xander told Giles.

"Good Lord." They heard Giles exclaim, and then they all heard a large thump as Giles passed out. Xander came back into the bedroom looking very smug.

"I told the G-Man. He's happy." Xander grinned widely and then Willow just shook her head. He was still the same goofy guy that she'd grown up with.

"I'm sure you've got a lot to talk about. We'll be out in the living room." Mac led Willow and Xander out to join the others. Mac was right, there was a lot to talk about.

Methos and Buffy were finally alone. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, then rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Looks like you're stuck with me. Hey, you even get a lovely free gift with purchase. You scored." She snuggled into him.

"Gift with purchase…wait until I tell her. What do you think of making an honest man out of me?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Sign me up." Buffy smiled as she looked up at him.

"Excellent." Methos said and then tilted her chin upwards so that he could kiss her.

He pulled away a minute later and reached over to the nightstand. He took out a small box from the top drawer and handed it to Buffy. She opened the lid to see a delicate ring of filigreed silver nestled in a bed of dark blue velvet.

"This is incredible. Where did you get it?" She gazed in wonder at the marvelous creation in the box.

"Ireland. Some time during the Roman occupation, I believe." Methos took the ring from the box and placed it on Buffy's ring finger. He kissed the ring once it was on her finger.

"I love you." Methos kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Buffy said and kissed him back. A soft knock sounded on the door and Dawn entered holding Joy.

"She misses her mom and dad." Dawn handed Joy to Buffy and kissed both her and Methos on the cheeks, then left the room. She also told them that Angel had been called to let him, and the other know that everything was great. Angel and his friends would be over in a few weeks to see the baby and celebrate. Dawn went out of the room to go talk with others.

"Immortality, slaying, and motherhood. Sounds like a very tall order, my love." Methos gave her another hug and leaned forward to kiss his daughter.

"Piece of cake. Don't forget, I survived high school on a Hellmouth." Buffy smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek.

Two years later-California

Buffy Summers-Pierson stood on the edge of the crater that had once been Sunnydale. This is where her life really started. There had been so much pain, tragedy, and suffering in that place. There had also been plenty of good times, love, and happiness that she had experienced there too. She would always have great memories of the place.

"Momma!" Joy called out to her from a few feet away. Buffy turned and laughed as she saw her daughter waddle towards her.

"Time to go, my love." Methos stood behind her and held out his hand to her. She smiled at him, and then turned to take one last look the crater. A glimmer off to the side caught her attention. Her mother, Spike, Anya, and Tara appeared a little ways off in the distance over the crater. They smiled and waved 'goodbye', then disappeared.

Buffy's eyes welled up a little, but she brushed the tears away. She turned back around to look at her husband and daughter. Joy's brown hair fluttering in the breeze and the little girl gave her daddy a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, time to go." Buffy took hold of her husband's hand and kissed him. Joy wanted to join in the smooching too. Both Buffy and Methos laughed at this and planted a kiss on each cheek. The little girl squealed with laughter.

Buffy, Methos and their daughter began to walk away. Buffy stopped and looked again at the crater. Methos affectionately squeezed her hand and the three of them walked away into their new beginning.

THE END 

The author would once again like to thank the creators of Highlander the TV Series and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I would also like to thank my friend, Stacia for being my muse, my new friends Michelle and Amanda for being my betas and surviving my epic through the creative process and its many revisions...you are all Goddesses!! To the owners and administrators of the Seventh Dimension site, thank you for giving me a chance to express my work...Thank You.

289

289


End file.
